


Homiletic (January 18, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [18]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Xavier’s speeches on mutant/human peace and friendship were annoying. Drabble.Word of the Day: Homiletic1: of, relating to, or resembling a homily2: of or relating to the art of preaching; also: preachy





	Homiletic (January 18, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea in what timeline this takes place ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I wrote it for X-Men: Apocalypse, but idk what other timelines it could work for, so...

Xavier’s speeches on mutant/human peace and friendship were annoying.

 

They were also partially right, Archangel agreed. Humans fought back; they always did. It’s what they’d done since the beginning of recorded history and before, and they’d do it unto the end of Time Herself.

 

Archangel knew that ruling humans would be an exercise in patience, which he didn’t have, and didn’t want to develop. Even En Sabah Nur would have a hard time dealing with humanity, after a few years. (Maybe a few decades, if he was being spiteful towards humanity.)

Mutants would probably be worse, for all they were a ‘more evolved’ humanity. Archangel doubted they’d gotten rid of humanity’s tenacity and unwillingness to bow their heads.

 

…

 

So… how should he go about getting away from the Apocalypse, then?

 

(He didn’t anticipate dying.) 


End file.
